In the removal of wheels from vehicles, it is conventional practice to employ high speed power driven lug nut removers, which substantially facilitate and accelerate the removal of the lug nuts. However, this process is necessarily slow because, after each lug nut is removed from the wheel, it must be individually removed from the socket of the lug unit remover by hand before the process is repeated for the next lug nut.
Additionally, since there are usually five lug nuts holding each wheel in place, it is difficult to keep track of all of the lug nuts which have been removed, and this problem is multiplied when all wheels are removed from the vehicle. As a result, lug nuts are frequently lost and time must be taken to locate lug nuts which have not been placed together in a single location.
Attempts have been made to resolve this problem by means of attachments for power driven lug nut removers, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,416,882, 1,756,003, and 2,993,397. However, these devices require multiple parts, are costly to manufacture, and/or are cumbersome to use.